Journey 2: The past
by SaiyanPrincessBB
Summary: Sequel to Hope from the future- Following the events of the first story, Trunks, Bra and Goten land on planet Namek, hoping to change something, each their own goal. What happens though when they catch Frieza's eye, who has made a huge discovery concerning them?
1. 3

Hello there! So, I told you I would write a sequel to "Hope from the future" and here it is. It starts where HFTF left off, which is when the chibis landed on planet Namek. Let me remind you that in order to get the point of this, reading a few chapters (maybe the last ones) of HFTF is necessary, otherwise you'll wonder why there's a Bra here who is just a year younger than Trunks. So, the ages are Trunks- 6 years old, Bra- 5 years old, Goten- 5 years old. I had to rewatch Namek Saga once again, just to remember who fought who, who stole how many dragon balls from who and so on. I have been veeery busy with Empire of the son and the new story KaliforniaKoastal and I are writing on our shared account (Saiyan Princess Of California), Runway love, so updates will be once a month, sorry about that. I just want to take my sweet time writing this, not like I did with HFTF, I rushed things and frankly, even though I enjoyed it and I would do it all over again, it tired me. So better safe than sorry- once a month! =) Enjoy this! =D

**Summary:** Following the events of "Hope from the future" , Trunks, Bra and Goten steal Bulma's time machine and travel to the past, to planet Namek to be precise. But what do the little devils want there? How will they handle a spoiled genius, a not so good prince and most important, an evil warlord?

* * *

**Chapter 1: 3.**

* * *

"Trunks, I can feel Papa, he's here!"

"You think uncle Vegeta followed us here?"

Trunks sighed, annoyed by the two kids that were his sister and best friend. Although his sister was very intelligent for her age, she could be as dumb as Goten sometimes, and he was positive that was the reason they got along so well with each other. The lavender haired demi Saiyan chose not to answer them and took in his surroundings. Planet Namek was Earth's opposite, literally- it was green where Earth was blue and blue where Earth was green. He could sense several power levels around the planet, and he instantly recognized those of Gohan, Krillin and his father.

Trunks was far from stupid, he had overheard one day his parents talking about his father's past; he knew the man wasn't a saint and the reason he had come to Earth wasn't a good one, but like his mother, he was positive people could change, and that's exactly what his dad did. Whatever this Frieza guy was, he clearly wasn't good. That was the reason behind his trip to the past- to help defeat Frieza, and to make sure his father would start his personality changes from now. Kakarot, Goten's father, or like everyone else called him- Goku, had been responsible for the fight with Frieza on Namek in his own timeline, sparing the warlord's life, and even though his future counterpart had killed both Frieza and his father, Trunks thought Vegeta deserved to give him the final blow. He didn't know how he would approach the situation, and that was precisely the reason he took Bra with him, she had total control over his father back in their own timeline. Maybe she could warm him!

Bra, unlike her older brother, was totally oblivious to their father's past. Trunks hadn't told her what he had heard, they loved their father to pieces and idolized him, so nothing would turn them against him, but to his baby sister, Vegeta was a god. Everything he said, everything he did, the way he thought, the way he talked, even the way he glared at people. The way she dressed was the only thing the little girl decided to like from her mother. But unlike her older brother, Bra wasn't allowed to train with her precious daddy. To him, she was his little princess, something he would call her when they were alone, and princesses didn't fight.

So it was safe to say Bra was already daddy's spoiled little girl.

"Trunks, hey, I'm talking to you!"

Bra's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned around to face her.

"What is it Bra?"

"I was saying, daddy's around here, and that I'm going to track him down."

"NO!" shouted Trunks alarmed. "No, we'll go together, the three of us. But first, let's capsulate the time machine. We don't want anyone to find it!"

"Trunks." Goten suddenly spoke. "I sense a few other people other than your dad, Krillin and my big brother. This planet is full of people, I can't wait to make new friends!" he smiled brightly.

Bra facepalmed whileTrunks shook his head. "Goten, search for their ki, they aren't nice guys. they are bad, bad guys."

"Really?" asked the miniature Goku confused.

"Yes Goten, really." Replied Bra. "And they aren't even the same race. I can feel a group with ki similar to Piccolo's though, you think they are Namekians?"

"Logically." Replied the lavender haired boy. "Come on, let's go. Let's find Krillin first okay? And remember guys, reveal your names only in critical situations. "

"But Trunks, why would we do that? Mister Krillin is a nice guy."

"We're in the past dummy. We aren't born in this timeline yet."

Goten nodded. Trunks was a genius, so he always listened to him, even if he always got them in trouble.

"Uh, guys, baldy's not alone." Said the blue haired girl, and both boys laughed out loud.

"Haha, Bra you sounded just like dad! But keep in mind that Krillin is not that bald anymore."

"Hn." Replied Bra. "Not that bald, yeah sure, he has less hair than a newborn puppy. That's bald to me."

"You're impossible sis. I spend more time with dad yet you act like him."

"That's because dad is the strongest, best guy ever! He's always right about everything!" exclaimed Bra throwing her fist in the air while flying. Trunks rolled his eyes but smiled. With her puppy dog eyes, and cute little face, not to mention that Saiyan pride of hers, she would succeed in her plan. And even if their dad learned about their identity, what did it matter, he and his sister would be born in a few years, better warm him to the idea.

They landed somewhere where Krillin's ki was the closest, and noticed he was with none other than Bulma. Immediately, Krillin spun around, standing in a protective mode in front of Bulma, looking from left to right.

"What is it Krillin?" she asked noticing her friend's odd behavior.

"Someone's here, well, not just one, but three. They're strong, they sort of feel familiar, but I'm pretty sure I've never met them before."

That was the moment Goten chose to make an appearance, and, to Trunks' horror, they completely forgot he was his late father's carbon copy.

"Goku?! What the hell happened to you?!" they both exclaimed when the young boy appeared in front of him.

"No mister Krillin and aunt Bulma, I'm not Goku, but he's my dad."

Now it was Trunks' turn to facepalm while Bra gasped in horror.

"What the hell is he doing?!" she whispered angrily.

"You dummy!" he yelled Trunks coming out of his hiding place. "You weren't supposed to do that!"

"But Trunks…" started Goten confused. "You said not to reveal my name, you never said not to reveal who my dad was."

Trunks yelled in frustration. "Oh yeah? Well thanks a lot, you just revealed mine!"

Goten instantly clapped his mouth when he realized what he had done and lowered his hands, resting them on both his sides. "Well, I guess we can reveal them now, since the damage is done."

"Forget about it!" said Bra alarmed coming out of her hiding place too. "We shouldn't mess things up."

"Hey baby sis!" said Trunks through gritted teeth. "You're not exactly hiding anything either!" he finished, referring to her resemblance with their mother. They were practically identical. He fell down on his knees when he felt the other person approaching them. "Great, fan-fucking-tastic, that's exactly what we needed!"

Krillin's eyes opened wide in fear, completely forgetting all the commotion, while Bulma, who couldn't sense ki, was eyeing the little girl, totally freaked out at their resemblance. She could pass as her twin if she wasn't a kid. A silent noise, indicating someone arriving, snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned her eyes on the person that arrived, only to freak out when she noticed that he was the one they were trying to avoid, Vegeta.

Trunks on the other hand was trying to keep a brave face in front of his father's past self, for he wasn't the man who wouldn't hurt him. This man, Trunks realized, was a war hardened man, he was strong, though not as strong as his own timeline's father, and he looked completely ruthless. At that instant, Trunks proved what he knew since that one day he overheard that conversation: no matter what he had done, he would and could never turn away from that man. He glanced at Bra who was eyeing him adorably, ready to jump on his face, arms wrapped around his neck, and whispering that little confession of hers: "I love you daddy" , or "Daddy, you're the best". Little did she know that unlike the man in their own timeline, who would smile a little at her sweet confessions, or loving smile and eyes, this one would push her away. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe bringing Bra here was the worst idea ever. Sure she annoyed him almost all the time, but he didn't want to crush her image of "perfect daddy".

He never heard what they talked about, but he did notice another man landing, blue skin and green hair, and he did notice their mother ogling him like he was some sort of god. He felt sick, he knew the man's name was Zarbon and his father always mocked his mother about her short tiny crush on him. Suddenly, Bra walked in the alien's direction and in a very Bulma-esque way, stomped her foot right upon Zarbon's, making him wince a bit, but more from the shock that a little girl had so much power rather than pain. His eyes widened as he knew his little sister had pissed him off and if he didn't step in immediately, she was first on his victim list.

"Why you little pest..." he cursed grabbing Bra by her ponytail, as she screeched.

"Let me go you big bully, didn't your mama teach you how to treat a lady?!"

"I'll let you in a little secret, I joined Frieza's ranks willingly AND sold my planet to him. Do you think I cared about my mother?"

Bra gasped from what she heard as she furiously kicked the man, who wasn't even budging.

"How about that? That's low, even for you Zarbon. Selling your own planet to him AND not giving a shit about your mother?" Vegeta said in a mocking tone, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I suggest you stop that immediately, or your death will be slow and torturing." Zarbon said to the little girl, completely ignoring Vegeta.

"Bulma..." whispered Krillin "How about we make a run for our lives while they're busy with one another?"

Bulma moved her shocked stare from the enemy to her friend. "How can you say that, they're just children Krillin, we should help them."

"Look, I'd love to help them, but I can't even handle Vegeta, I'm no match for both of them. Besides look-" he said nodding towards Trunks who was now punching Zarbon "-that boy seems to be more than able to take care of himself. In fact, he looks oddly familiar..."

"I don't care Krillin, we're not leaving them. End of discussion."

"So what do you suggest genius?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"We study their moves idiot, carefully." she smacked the back of his head, as they turned their attention towards the others. By now, the girl had managed to free herself from Zarbon while the lavender haired boy was keeping her from throwing a temper tantrum over the wrong way of treating a lady and a princess at that. But nothing had prepared him for what he heard coming from Bra's mouth.

"You are a lowlife! As soon as I get back home, I'll tell my daddy what you did and he'll kill you on the spot!"

"Oh don't make me laugh brat, I'm sure your daddy, as you like to call him, is just a weak fool who sits with a can of beer in front of the TV all day and coddles and spoils his pest all the time. Just look at you, it's obvious he does."

"Of course he coddles and spoils me, I'm a princess! My daddy used to be the Prince of all Saiyans FYI, till he came to planet Earth and fell in love with our mommy!" Bra said and instantly realized her mistake, tightly clapping her mouth. Trunks, mortified, tried to cover his face with his hands, but seeing as the damage was done, he grabbed Goten, who much to his annoyance still didn't know how to fly and both him and Bra took off, but not before Goten could make his last statement.

"Yeah, uncle Vegeta will make you pay for what you did to her!"

* * *

**A/N:** So, here's the first chapter. I tried keeping the kids in character (Bra- daddy's princess, Trunks- the mastermind behind everything and Goten- the cute goofball he always is) but I'd love to read what you think!

Special thanks, as always, goes to KaliforniaKoastal, who helped me with the story title and a little bit of everything else. I love you K!

- Xoxo, S!


	2. Big trouble, little brats

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2 guys! Thank you for subscribing, this also goes to all those who still subscribe to Hope from the future. Your reviews really keep me motivated! :D

gotenxbulla: haha, Vegeta took care of him :P thanks :)

Guest: Oh yes you do :P :3

nikki-michelle: haha, I love her, she's utterly adorable! here you go :) thanks :)

elleelle: thank you! :D

GVLuver: Glad you liked it :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Big trouble, little brats!**

* * *

They stared at the fleeting kids for what was a long, long time, until Zarbon snapped out of his confusion.

"Well anyway, I don't care about those kids, especially not that foolish little girl. Like I said Vegeta, I came here with the sole purpose of killing you, and that is exactly what I will do." He said smirking evilly, while Vegeta seemed to still be out of it. What the black haired brat had said in the end had affected him deeply, and it didn't help he looked like an exact replica of that poor excuse of a Saiyan, Kakarot. He was positive he was not related to the two other brats in any way: First, he didn't have any kids, he was sure of that. While he may have had his releases here and there, he had made sure to not impregnate any woman. It was against his beliefs. They were not worthy of him. Simple as that. Second, he would never, in a million years, have a kid, let alone two. They were a weakness, something your enemies could use against you at any moment of revenge.

So then, why did they mention his name? Why did the purple haired brat look so freaked out when the other two said it, like it was supposed to be a huge secret?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed Zarbon moving, trying to punch him and catch him off guard, and the prince smirked. He caught his fist without moving his attention towards the green haired alien and chuckled.

"What a poor excuse of a warrior. There is no honor in attacking your opponent when he has not acknowledged you, you know."

"You seem to sense my attack well enough even without acknowledging me Vegeta. What, did those brats catch your attention? I think the girl made it quite clear she was related to you."

"Enough. If it's a fight what you came here for, a fight you will get." And with that said, both of them started their fight, not before the Saiyan prince locked eyes with the blue haired woman, noticing she was still thinking about those brats. And in one short second, he noticed the little blue haired brat was the woman's exact replica, from head to toe.

* * *

The three kids landed somewhere where they knew were far away from the group of adults. As soon as they landed, Trunks got a furious look on his face, the one that Vegeta always got when his precious Gravity Room was out of service. But, while Bra didn't fear her father, because he was her loving daddy and her king, she was scared of her brother. Really, really scared.

"You're both a pair of idiots!" he screeched so loudly that for a moment Bra thought her mother was there to scold them about the time travel fiasco. "What were you thinking?! '_My daddy used to be the Prince of all Saiyans_' ?! " Trunks said in a mocking tone, then he turned his attention towards Goten. " '_Uncle Vegeta_' ?! Seriously Goten?!"

"But Trunks… I- I thought we weren't supposed to reveal our names. That is what you said."

"Goten, whether you reveal your name, or your paternity, it's the same shit."

"Trunks, stop swearing or I'll tell mom." Said Bra in hopes to gain ground and blackmail her brother.

"We're screwed enough as it is Bra, do you think I care about what awaits me at home after all this is over and done with? And you, you revealed who your father is. Let me tell you something, _sis_-" he said the last part sarcastically, as Bra's eyes started to tear up "I'm not sure we'll be born in this timeline. You're stupid."

"Trunks, I think that is enough." Calmly said Goten while staring at Bra's tear stained face. He always had a weak spot for the girl, surprisingly, maybe because she was the youngest one of them, the only girl, and he considered her as some sort of twin sister, seeing as they had only a week of age difference.

"I don't care. It's best if we take the time machine and leave-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Bra shot to the sky, leaving them behind, while their Saiyan hearing caught a faint sob before she was far away.

"Come on Goten." Said Trunks sighing. "Let's go find that brat of my sister. I'll never hear the end of it if dad finds out about this." And saying that, he picked his best friend up, and took off in Bra's direction, flying at a slow pace seeing as Goten wasn't the lightest weight around, as young and small as he was.

* * *

~ **Present timeline** ~

"You go call her." Bulma said, realizing her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his wife's suggestion.

"Really, you want me to talk to that screeching harpy and tell her that her annoying brat teamed up with our annoying brats, which is not something new, took Future Trunks' time machine and left for the past, right when we were on Namek, with Frieza around. Tell me woman, don't you remember her reaction when Gohan was in the same predicament?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?! We already told her the kids were having a sleepover to buy us time. We cannot tell her the kids are having another sleepover!"

"I think it would be best if you called Gohan don't you think?" said a very familiar voice. Both Vegeta and Bulma turned their heads towards the voice, and sure enough, saw Piccolo leaning against a tree, in his usual pose.

"Mind your own business Namek." replied Vegeta, not really meaning what he said since Piccolo was the only one of the Z fighters he held some sort of respect for, other than Goku and Gohan. He sort of respected Krillin too… he narrowed his eyes when he realized his respect list had grown quite a bit and cursed the planet and the woman for making him weak.

"Whatever Vegeta, you know I'm right. He'll know how to handle his mother. Don't get mad at the kids. Trust me, they went to the past with a good intention." And with that said, he left the desperate, frustrated couple standing there, realizing he was, indeed, right.

* * *

**~ The past ~**

After having blasted Zarbon into nothing, a feat he was quite proud of seeing as the green haired alien had made his life a living hell for over 20 years, he turned around to face the Earthlings- the bald headed shortie and the blue haired woman. She almost took his breath away, almost being a keyword- she was stunningly gorgeous, he had to give her that.

'Hm. Maybe I'll keep her as my personal concubine when I take over.' He thought to himself and smiled an evil grin. Said woman, raised her chin, locked her eyes with him fearlessly and took a step forward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Those were your kids from what I gathered, the lavender haired boy and the little girl. And you didn't even protect them, are you mental?!"

Utterly shocked by her courage to stand up to him, he raised an eyebrow. "Look at me, do you really think I could be the father of those brats? I am going to disappoint you now and tell you that you got it all wrong. I have no kids, and I never will. And even if I do at some point, they won't be flower-colored."

"Flower colored?! I'll have you know blue is a beautiful color, and there's nothing wrong with it."

"Of course there isn't anything wrong with it… for you. That hair color is ridiculous."

"I'm the most beautiful woman on my planet, you ass."

Krillin was looking back and forth, completely horrified from the way Bulma was talking to Vegeta. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him, and realized the Saiyan was looking at him.

"Chrome dome, I suggest you give me that dragon ball. We wouldn't want your little smart ass friend here to get hurt now would we?"

Krilin paled at his words, and pushed Bulma backwards, getting in front of her.

"Oh don't make me laugh. I can kill you both with no effort. You saw what happened to the idiot a few minutes ago."

The bald warrior contemplated over his choices and realizing he had no hopes of surviving Vegeta's attack, who's power had grown significantly since the last time he had seen him on Earth, he reluctantly gave the dragon ball to him. 'Let's hope Gohan comes back without any problem.' He thought as he saw Vegeta getting smaller, until he was just a dot in the green sky.

Bulma wasn't thinking the same thing though. Sure, he scared her to death. What she had done, talking like that to him, had been a lucky shot, and she was surprised she was still living. But she couldn't help but think of how handsome he was.

* * *

Bra was flying as fast as she could, with her energy suppressed. She really didn't want Trunks to find her, she was hurt by what he had said. True, she had her faults, but she didn't do it on purpose. It just came out naturally before she could stop her words. She couldn't help the adoration she had for her daddy. And the fact he didn't know who she was, that he didn't even try to help her, hurt her a lot. That was punishment enough for her mistake.

She landed when she saw a spaceship. It was gigantic and white, black and honey-brown, with a big round purple window on the front and other smaller blue ones. She felt Trunks and Goten had moved from the spot where she left them and decided that this spaceship was the best hideout she could get. Her small feet carried her inside, oblivious to the trouble she was getting herself into.

What Bra didn't know, was that a pair of red eyes were watching her enter the spaceship.


	3. Something blue

**A/N:** It's been a month, sort of. I'm truly sorry I can't update more often, but 3 stories, plus my job and everything don't make it easy. I know it's a short chapter, sorry about that, but I really wanted to update. Thank you all for reviewing, although I thank each one of you via PM. From this point on, the story plot will get sort of AU. Bear with me!

Much love, S.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Something blue**

* * *

"Do you see her anywhere?" asked Trunks trying to hide the panic from his voice. He had been trying to find his sister for quite a while now but wasn't having any luck.

"No Trunks. Where do you think she may be?"

"Wish I knew Goten." sighed Trunks. He didn't now what he would do if something happened to her. She was a brat, but she was his bratty sister. And she meant the world.

"I've got a bad feeling." Goten muttered trying not to be heard by his friend, at which he failed miserably.

"Shut up, she's fine. Yes she's safe, perfectly safe!" said the lavender haired boy, trying to convince himself of it more than answering his friend's concern.

* * *

Gohan was not a momma's boy as people thought, no. In fact, he was quite intelligent and brave. Proof of that was the fact that the little boy volunteered to go to Namek with Krillin and Bulma to collect the dragon balls and revive his father's friends and his mentor. Luck had it though that they weren't the only ones searching for them.

There was Vegeta... God knew the little boy was scared of him but he wouldn't let anyone see it. He wanted to be brave like his dad and his mentor, Piccolo. He missed the Namekian even though they had had a rocky star. As if on cue, the young half Saiyan felt the prince approach him and hid behind a rock, protecting the dragon ball he had found. What could go wrong anyway?

He felt the prince's ki right above him a few meters away and instantly flinched. The full blooded Saiyan knew he was hiding there, he didn't know though if Vegeta knew it was him. Contemplating over the best solution, he asked himself what would his dad do?

Gohan knew he didn't really need an answer; his dad would be brave and face everything head on. He wanted to be like his dad, minus the love of fight. He didn't like to fight, although his blood boiled with excitement over a challenge he was more of a pacifist. He loved to spar but not fight.

Deciding to be like Goku, he came out of his hiding place and met the prince's smirk.

Why did he have to be so damn intimidating?!

* * *

Bulma was still thinking about the day's happenings. She couldn't get those three kids out of her mind; how much the black haired boy looked like Goku and how much the lavender haired boy looked like Vegeta. What had her wondering the most though was the little girl. She couldn't deny she looked a lot like her and had her character too. She was stubborn and somewhat spoiled. Bulma knew she was spoiled and she didn't have a problem with it. She was raised like a princess. Her daddy adored her and she had him wrapped around her little finger. Her friends never had the liberty she had had back in her teenage years. Her parents were not strict; they believed that you learn from your own mistakes. Which explained them being okay with Bulma going on a quest to search for the dragon balls at the age of 16.

The boy had a striking similarity to Vegeta, look wise at least. She had noticed that the Saiyan prince was strikingly handsome, even when scowling. She could only imagine how gorgeous he was without those furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. She shook her head at her thoughts. Either way, thinking of him in that way was wrong. She had a boyfriend; true he was dead, but he was still her boyfriend. Unlike the rest of the world, Bulma had the luxury of bringing back the dead. The rest of the planet was ordinary people, she was something else. She had never been arrogant or antisocial no; quite the opposite in fact. She was the friendliest and most thoughtful person one could find, despite her elitary social status or endless financial one.

Sometimes, she wished she could be normal. But what she had lived and seen weren't normal. She could never fit in that life. Just the idea of her best friend being an alien was abnormal.

"-What do you think Bulma?" asked Krillin, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh- what?" she replied asking back, while blinking at the same time.

"Um, I said that I'm worried about Gohan. Where do you think he could be?"

"I don't know." she simply replied not paying much attention to her friend. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"You're still thinking about those kids aren't you?" he asked as she nodded.

"I just can't get those two kids out of my mind. How brave they were. How much the girl..."

"How much the girl looked like you?" finished the short warrior as she nodded again.

"Yes. I wasn't hallucinating right?"

"No Bulma. She was your carbon copy. You weren't hallucinating. And if I know you, which I do, you're dead set on finding out what's going on right?"

"Yes. I need to find them but I don't know how." she said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, if it helps, I can sense their ki. The boys are not with the girl, and her ki is spiking. She must be either excited about something or sad or scared to death."

"Can you go find the boys please?" she pleaded him with her puppy dog eyes which was something of hers no one could resist.

He sighed defeated and he nodded, taking off towards the boys.

* * *

Vegeta was scolding himself for what he had said. 'Gorgeous girl' ?!

"What the fuck were you thinking Vegeta?" he said out loud to no one in particularly as he scanned the area below.

He thought of the Earthling once or twice after he left her and that short bald human. Of her and the brats.

The one who had spoken last was Kakarot's spitting image. And he had said something extremely disturbing to the prince. Why the hell did he say that?

_"Yeah, uncle Vegeta will make you pay for what you did to her!"_

And then there was the girl...

_"I'm a princess! My daddy used to be the Prince of all Saiyans FYI, till he came to planet Earth and fell in love with our mommy!"_

That sentence was driving him crazy. Only _he_ was the prince of all Saiyans. Only _he_ used that expression that much, just to remind himself that he still had his title, his strength and pride.. Only _he_ had visited Earth out of all the Saiyan royals. The Saiyans discovered Earth when they sent Kakarot to purge it the day the planet blew up.

Without thinking he landed somewhere, feeling the weight of everything crash down upon him. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings as he noticed the round spaceship in front of him. He decided to lower his ki to almost nonexistent and enter the spaceship, avoiding all the security cameras. Just as he headed towards his old quarters, he noticed they were occupied and growled. He didn't have any possessions but he was very territorial of what was his.

Punching in the security code, the door swiftly opened and he walked in, only to be met with his bed being occupied by something the size of a small animal. As he approached, he could catch a glimpse of blue...

* * *

**A/N:** I don't remember Vegeta's exact words, because it changes from one dub to another, but I went for the gorgeous girl anyway :)

Opinions/thoughts on this are greatly appreciated :)

Until next time!


End file.
